


Tech Bros 科技兄弟

by asadeseki



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Endearments, Friendship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), idle threats, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 火箭交了一个朋友。





	Tech Bros 科技兄弟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tech Bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607223) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



 

火箭不喜欢多愁善感。这并非他必须处理的 _事情_ 。

 

他只感受过愤怒和愉悦，这两种情绪交替迅速，且没有过渡区。

 

现在他压抑的怒火逐渐被困惑和孤独取代。

 

刚才的争吵其实很愚蠢，而火箭都不知道这是怎么发生的。他只记得心里很难受，想离开。

 

所有人都觉得火箭不成熟。

 

现在他在地球上，不知所措。

 

他都不知道为什么会选择奎尔的故乡，或许是奎尔描述此地的方式引起了火箭的兴趣，又或许是他只想去一个新地方。

 

火箭叹了口气。

 

自从逃离半世*和类人生物*，他还没有如此孤独过。

 

他剔了剔牙，冲着另一个地球人吼了一嗓子，那人尖叫着跑走了。

 

地球人真奇怪。

 

他闻到了咸味。

 

有点饿了。

 

一个地球人戴了顶傻气的帽子，在金属推车前忙活。

 

现在似乎不是偷东西的好时机，于是他决定做一个守法好公民。

 

“这些要多少点数？”火箭指着另一个地球人嘴里的类似三明治的东西。

 

摊主转过身来，脸色煞白，连连后退。

 

火箭翻了个白眼。

 

既然如此，他就自己动手吧。

 

他踩着喷气靴飞过去站到车上，掀开盖子伸进脏兮兮的水里掏出一根肉棒。

 

火箭咬了一口，立马爱上了这种重咸味。他往嘴里挤了些浓稠的红色液体。

 

地球人开始大叫，火箭无视他们。他只想安安静静地吃饭，然后干点大事，最好是爆炸什么的。

 

嘈杂的声音让他的耳朵折了起来。

 

看来不止奎尔，所有地球人都吵得很。

 

穿着制服的地球人包围了他。火箭知道那些是枪，枪口正对着他。他腾出一只手，准备随时掏出自己的爆能枪。

 

“你们想干什么？”火箭问道，同时把洋葱片扔出去。地球人竟然也吃这种垃圾。

 

地球人脸色发白。

 

“我叫火箭，刚才我要付点数给那个白痴，他却跑了。”

 

“快打给动物控制中心啊！”有个地球人大喊。

 

火箭扔下肉棒。

 

“老子不是动物！”他受够了人们看低他。

 

这些地球人跟米兰号上的混蛋们一样愚蠢。

 

他跳起来掏出爆能枪。

 

他们对他开火，但他动作太快了。

 

火箭冲着他们丑不拉几的飞船开枪。

 

“怎么样！满意了吗？！”另一艘飞船冒烟了，穿着制服的地球人开始散开。“就是这样！”

 

火箭降落在推车上，拿出另一根肉棒，一手举着爆能枪对准任何一个试图靠近他的地球人。

 

他继续狼吞虎咽。火箭特别喜欢那种名为芥末的饮品。

 

一抹红色闯进视野，他用爆能枪瞄准。

 

“哟好新鲜，”金属盔甲在不远处停下，“哇哦！这把枪是用什么做的？我的装甲探测到了各种读数！”盔甲落地，头罩打开，露出一个地球人的脸，“是X金*吗？怎么没有漏？”地球人又走近几步。

 

火箭不知道说什么好，这个地球人跟他有共同语言。

 

“那根启动线有什么用？是什么造成了吸热反应？”地球人靠得越来越近，伸出脏兮兮的手甲。

 

“当心点，地球人，”至少这个地球人不那么讨人厌。

 

“是我不对，米糕*，”谁他妈是米糕？这个地球人在笑，火箭瞪他。“太多人围观了，不如我帮你付饭钱，然后咱俩聊聊科技。”

 

“我有什么好处？”他吐出点碎渣。

 

“这个嘛，首先，不会有人对你开枪了。”

 

“我习惯了。”

 

地球人竖起手指。

 

“我还没说完，”他露齿一笑，“我猜你应该不是本地人，”火箭犹豫地点头，“这种路边摊根本算不上美食。你可能不认识我，我是托尼·斯塔克。这是我的城市。如果你表现友好，我就带你游览整个城市，钱我出。”

 

火箭考虑了一下他的提议。

 

“什么是钱？”

 

 

* * *

 

 

火箭很乐意花别人的钱。

 

托尼给他俩续杯时，火箭的肚子都鼓起来了。

 

“你听起来像是个发牢骚的巨婴，”火箭模仿托尼的声音，“呜哇，我的队友骗我。呜哇，他们留我一个人去死。”火箭龇牙，“忘了它吧！”

 

托尼递给他一张餐巾纸。

 

火箭夺过来擤鼻涕。

 

“操你的，”火箭含混道。

 

“你被侮辱了，伤心很正常，”托尼随手给他倒了杯苏格兰威士忌。

 

“我不伤心！我是愤怒！”他一饮而尽，把杯子扔到墙上。杯子碎了，而他的心情并没有缓和，“傻逼。我应该把所有情绪都挖出来炸掉。”

 

“这时候酒精就派上用场了，”托尼抓过另一瓶酒和杯子，“而我正巧有最好的酒。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

火箭醒来，感觉肚子上有温热的呼吸。

 

他试图挪动，但一只手拦住了他。他正趴在托尼的脸上。

 

“别动，”托尼嗓音沙哑，温暖的吐息弄得火箭痒痒。他扭了扭，“太亮了。”

 

“地球人太弱了，”火箭往掌心吐了口唾沫，一巴掌拍在托尼耳朵上。

 

托尼抓住火箭的后背，把他扔到房间对面去。

 

火箭笑个不停，踩着喷气靴在空中悬浮。

 

“你五岁吗？”托尼擦擦耳朵上的口水，放下手瞪他。

 

“五岁？我比你聪明五倍才对。”

 

托尼朝他扔了个枕头，火箭轻巧地躲过去。

 

“好了，浣熊骑士*，准备享受我唯一会做的大餐吧：罗迪的宿醉糊糊，”托尼走向厨房。火箭从他旁边飞过去，拍了下托尼的后脑勺。“早知道就把你淹死在浴缸里了，”托尼咕哝道。

 

火箭降落在流理台上，看到厨房里有个金发地球人。她正抱臂盯着他。

 

“有问题吗？”火箭问。

 

“你会惹麻烦吗？”

 

“汽油，来认识一下火。火，这是汽油。”托尼走过来说道。

 

“我是卡罗尔·丹弗斯，你貌似是太空来的。”惊奇队长的手发出能量光，她微微一笑。

 

“你也是吧，”火箭动了动鼻尖，“你认识一个叫彼得·奎尔的地球人吗？那个蠢货自称星爵。”

 

“从来没听说过。”

 

火箭笑了，露出尖牙。

 

“那我们可以做朋友了。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“你不会想看的，”托尼说，但他藏不住的笑意根本吓不到火箭。

 

“闭嘴，地球人，不然我就撕烂你所谓的盔甲，就当做废物利用了。”

 

“你伤我心了，毛球，”托尼揉揉火箭的脑袋，火箭甩开他的手，虽然他很喜欢托尼这么做。

 

他嘟哝着要把托尼的眼睛挖出来，一手抢过遥控器。

 

一部名为[《浣熊：街头恶霸》](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av11233364/)的纪录片开始播放。

 

“后街男孩回来了~”托尼悄声唱。

 

火箭无视了他。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“这地方真垃圾，”他们刚走进托尼的工作室，火箭就吐槽道。

 

“你嫉妒了吗？”托尼挑眉。

 

火箭低吼，朝地上吐了口唾沫。

 

托尼还没来得及说他粗鲁并踢走他，笨笨就冲过来了。

 

机械臂大声地哔哔，转着轮子，机械爪前后摇摆。

 

“跟这家伙说去吧，”火箭用大拇指示意托尼。

 

笨笨生气地呼呼。

 

“不关我事，”火箭抱臂。

 

笨笨举起机械爪。

 

“行吧！”火箭从口袋里掏出一块破布，把地上的口水擦干净了。

 

 

* * *

  

 

“我不是来吃白食的，”火箭吼道。

 

托尼推开他，火箭差点从沙发上掉下去。

 

火箭跳到托尼身上狂抓他的头发，因为他深知托尼非常在意外表。

 

“小混蛋！”托尼大叫，试图把他扯下来。

 

“活该！”火箭往托尼头发里吐了口唾沫，继续揉乱。最后他舔了一口，一绺头发就竖了起来。

 

火箭跳下来，托尼立马开始整理头发。

 

火箭得意地哼哼。

 

“小坏蛋，”托尼撇撇嘴，放弃整理发型。他转身看向火箭，表情严肃，“你不是吃白食的，你在这里三个月已经拯救纽约六次了。”托尼走过去挠挠火箭的后脑勺，“你现在是我们这个小家庭的一员啦。”

 

火箭拍走他的手，眼睛湿润。

 

“好啦随便吧，”火箭吸吸鼻子，“你这傻子。”

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

*半世是火箭的出生地。以下内容来自[漫画百科](http://www.mhbk.org/wiki/%E8%A7%92%E8%89%B2:%E7%81%AB%E7%AE%AD%E6%B5%A3%E7%86%8A)

数百年前，一群外星类人生物在楔石象限星系中最大的一颗行星上定居。他们建立了一个综合体建筑，为精神有问题的人提供住所和治疗，记录他们的精神状态，并将其医学观察结果记录在一本日记中。当他的资金断掉后，他们放弃了这个计划，但离开之前制造了一群机器人，为类人生物提供服务。然后，他们建造了一个无法穿透的力场来保护这个象限。当附近一颗恒星爆发时，其发出的辐射使机器人产生了意识，他们很快就对类人生物（或称为“Loonies”）的不合逻辑的指令感动不满。为了结束其服务，这些机器人对留下来陪伴病人的动物进行了基因改造，赋予了它们智力和意识。机器人让动物来照料和保护病人们，他们自己却前往星球的另一边定居，他们在那里进行工业开发计划，其中的一项成果是建造了一个巨大的飞船，名为“Ship”。这颗一半工业化、一半覆盖着植被的星球获得了“Halfworld”的外号。

*pannium不知道是什么金属，没有搜到，可能就是听起来很高大上的一种金属吧……

*米糕（Meeko）是《风中奇缘》的角色。

*浣熊骑士（Ranger Rick），来自给小孩子看的大自然杂志，里面的主角就是一只名为Rick的浣熊。

*浣熊纪录片的标题是Backstreet Bandits，托尼唱的是Backstreet Boys，这个梗应该都看得出来吧……

 

**Author's Note:**

> 亲亲火箭，抱抱托尼(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


End file.
